


Common Grounds

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Philosophy, Pre-Season/Series 02, Self-Indulgent, the forgebois talk philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Isaac meets the new forgemaster, and finds himself in an interesting conversation.
Kudos: 10





	Common Grounds

Dracula’s words always had a double meaning. It wasn’t to conceal anything from Isaac or anyone in particular, it was just the way immortals talked, and the human had deciphered their code long ago.

Today, when Dracula said ‘I’ve set up a meeting between you and your new colleague so that you may discuss your work’, he meant ‘Play nice and don’t scare him off, and make sure he believes the lies I fed him and report back to me with your thoughts on him.’

There had already been whispers about the new recruit, a fellow human with the same powers he possessed. Rumors that he was a mad orphan who lived alone perfecting his craft, and others that were more focused on his appearance than his powers. Isaac didn’t pay them much mind, as gossip was never to be trusted.

Still, as he made it to the dining room, Isaac wondered how much the other forgemaster actually knew about him, and prepared himself for a negative reaction to his appearance.

When he opened the door, the sound of soft humming met his ears. The other forgemaster, with odd silver hair and tanned skin, was singing a small song under his breath as he checked to see if the tea was done boiling, back turned to the door. Isaac recognized the language as Greek as he listened to the man sing the parts he knew with confidence and other parts in indistinct mumbles. He was about to clear his throat when the man turned and yelped in surprise, his stunning lapis eyes wide in alarm.

“Isaac!” he said, clearly still caught off guard, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I’ve been told I have a silent walk.” he shrugs, walking over and sitting down at the table, “Is the tea ready?” 

“I’d say so.” the man said. As he removed the kettle from the fire, Isaac noted his other features, such as the delicate freckles along his cheeks and the subtle sharpness of his cheeks and nose.

“I’m Hector.” the man says as he sits.

“Isaac.” he replies, “Where are you from?”

“Rhodes.” Hector answers, “And you?”

“Serra Lyoa.” he says. Hector simply nods, seemingly relieved that his earlier flustering was forgotten. The man certainly has a naive air about him, the type that makes him easy to lie to. He comes to appreciate Dracula’s choice of forgemaster just a little more.

For a moment they sit in silence, until Isaac decides to do what he came here for, “Are you aware of your duties?”

Hector quickly swallows a mouthful of tea, “Yes,” he nodded, “To create night creatures and draw up battle plans for the cull.”

“Good.” he said, pleased by the answer, “It’s unfortunate Lisa’s death had to be the catalyst for it though.”

Hector stares blankly for a moment before his eyes light up, “Dracula’s wife.” he recalls, “It’s horrible, what happened to her. I heard so many good things about her.”

“She was a good woman.” Isaac says. Already a connection was made, one of mourning for a fellow human whose death was justification for the slaughter they would commit. It was as good a foundation as any.

“I was curious,” Hector says, “Which night creatures are your favorite?”

Isaac actually has to think for a moment, “I think to have favorites is a little simplistic.” he responds after careful consideration, “I think each has its purpose.”

“Well, I was going to say wargs but your answer makes mine sound silly.” he chuckles.

The older man laughs, “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

“No no, it’s alright. Actually, I don’t forge night creatures all too often,” he confessed, staring into his tea, “I usually just use my magic to bring back animals.”

“Animals?” he echoes, a little confused.

“As pets,” he clarifies, “I have a cat and a fox right now, and a little pug that I’m going to revive tonight.”

Isaac hums in thought, “You like pets?”

“They’re easier to understand than humans,” he explains, “Simpler.”

“True.” he agrees, “Mind if I give you some advice?”

“Please.” Hector urges.

“Keep your pets to yourself,” he advises, “Not because there’s any shame in owning them, but the General may view you as childlike for such a thing. No offense.”

“None taken.” he shrugs, “I understand the risks.”

“Do you?” Isaac asks in a slightly amused tone.

“Dracula explained it perfectly well to me.” Hector says, “They have a simple mindset of predator and prey, they don’t fully understand that having a human general is an advantage, and thus I must prove myself to them.”

Isaac nods, careful of where he treads, “But you do understand that if you don’t, they may turn against you.” 

It’s a delicate balance, making Hector aware of the risks while not creating fear.

Fortunately, the seemingly unphased man smiles, “All the better for us to stick together.” he says, “Besides, I’m indifferent to the threat of death by now. I’m sure you understand.”

“Being a forgemaster afraid of death would be quite ironic, don’t you think?” he chuckles.

“Quite,” Hector laughs, “But in all honesty I think making peace with death is fairly easy.”

Well, that was unexpected.

Isaac can’t help but cock a brow, “Many humans disagree with that.”

“Well, I suppose fear of the unknown unsettles even the greatest warriors and kings,” the silver-hair man concedes, sipping from his cup, “But the unknown presents an opportunity to make something out of it. A paradise with loved ones, a fair justice system, a place free of pain and sorrow, they are things that are impossible to attain our mortal world.”

“There is truth in that,” Isaac nods in agreement, “Even for us, who can will creatures from beyond our realm to serve us, we can only learn so much from our creations. They tell us only what they know, one facet of a complex system.”

“And yet, you’ve made peace with death.” Hector observes.

“It is unavoidable,” he shrugs, “When the time comes for Allah to judge me, I will explain my actions to Him. Whatever he deems the fate of my soul, I will accept.”

Hector nods in thought, “So tell me, have you made peace with life?”

The question is so sudden, Isaac has to take a moment to process it. Even then, he asks “Have I made peace with life?” to be sure he hadn’t heard wrong.

Hector nods in confirmation, “As I said, the unknown is easy to make peace with because we can ascribe our beliefs to it. But the same can’t be said of what we experience in our short times as humans.”

Isaac’s interest is officially piqued, “How so?” he presses.

“Facts are facts.” he says, “The owl eats the mouse, the sky is blue, and water is never still. And it is a fact that our fellow humans are…” his voice trails off as he holds a hand to his mouth, trying to find the right words.

“Cruel?” Isaac offers.

“Complex.” Hector decides, “Though, cruelty is a fact of life. We can try to justify it or avoid it, but it’s there. I’m sure everyone can agree on that.”

He nods. The more they talk, the more he sees Hector is not so much as naive as he is inexperienced, like telling a shoemaker to take up farming. Hector never had the need to detect deceit, because he simply avoided it entirely. Such was the downfall of isolation.

“So tell me,” he presses, “What does ‘making peace with life’ look like to you?”

“I’m not sure.” he confesses, “I live in peace, I have my animals and my home in the countryside far away from those who consider me an outcast. I am content and happy, but I don’t think I’ve reconciled with both the harshness and the kinder sides of life.”

“Some people do though,” Isaac says as he pours himself another cup of tea, “Whether they understand it as religion or as a fact of life, they do accept what happens in the world.”

“I think most people who say that are lying, but I would be a fool if I were to say that I didn’t think that anybody has made peace with it.” Hector pauses, looking into the fire, “Maybe that is why I am here, to make peace with life.”

“Condemning your fellow humans to the fate of livestock is peaceful to you?” Isaac can’t help but smile at the irony of that.

Hector shakes his head, “No. What would give me peace would be the fact that they are living a better life.” he explains, “Under vampires there would be no need for us to war with each other. Disease can be controlled with medicine and health education, and famine would not be a worry because the vampires know how to grow food in various conditions, even under artificial ones like the greenhouse.”

“A paradise on earth.” Isaac says understandingly, “A way of life rather than a state after death.”

“Precisely,” the other forgemaster smiles, “When I see that, then I will be at peace with life.”

Isaac had to give the man credit where it was due. Ironically, they were pursuing the same goal of a better world, paradise on earth as he had said earlier. But their plans of achieving it were radically different, and with Dracula’s true plan hidden from the new arrival he had to wonder whether or not Hector would see things in a different light eventually, or whether he would have to be disposed of along with the Council once the truth came to light.

He hoped for the former, because losing such an interesting person would be a damn shame.

For now though, the charade was still in place.

“I do hope you find your peace.” Isaac said as he stood, “I genuinely enjoyed our time together today, and I look forward to more conversation with you.”

“But you didn’t answer my question.” Hector protested as he turned to leave.

The taller forgemaster simply looked back over his shoulder and smiled, “I think you’ll learn my answer in time.”

With that said, he left Hector alone with his thoughts, positive that their future encounters would be just as interesting as the first.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the single "making peace with death is easy scene" and then had to write an entire fic around it to justify posting it. Obviously written in one day and completely self-indulgent, but I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> (Also, "Serra Lyoa" is what Sierra Leone was called in the 15th century, and is where Isaac's VA is from)


End file.
